Nathalie the Antelope
Nathalie the Antelope is a female antelope (Eudorcas thomsonii) who lives in Africa. She is friends with many of the other animals on the Savanna, including Molly the Hippopotamus. Physical Appearance She is based a Thomson's gazelle as stated above the Latin name. She has eyelashes and two horns. Personality Nathalie is basically a nimble jumper. She is also very curious and friendly towards other animals. She does not like noisy animals as her neighbors, since she is very sensitive of noises as revealed in Episode 38. She is also very good at talking to other animals. However, she doesn't like some types of partners (whether some are too small, big, spiky, etc.). Nathalie has a fond of ballet during her free time. She also likes doing the pirouette as her favourite move during ballet. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Herbert the Warthog (no lines) * The Story of Toby the Tortoise (one scream only) * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of the Jungle Clearing Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Victor the Crocodile Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Season 4 * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Doris's Flower Gallery Animation Ep 1 12.jpg Ep 1 13.jpg Ep 1 19.jpg Ep 1 20.jpg Ep 1 21.jpg Ep 1 H.jpg Ep 1 I.jpg Ep 1 K.jpg Ep 1 M.jpg Trampoline.jpg Ep 1 P.jpg Ep 1 Q.jpg Ep 1 R.jpg Ep 1 T.jpg Ep 1 22.jpg Ep 6 44.jpg Ep 6 45.jpg Ep 18 5.jpg|Nathalie with her best friend Molly Ep 74 C.jpg|Nathalie posing as a cheerleader to Zed Ep 74 51.jpg Trivia * Nathalie has long horns throughout the series, despite being female. In real life, male gazelles have long horns while females have short horns. * She has a different voice in the US version. She is voiced by Megg Nicol (impersonating Fran Brill). * There is more than one Nathalie in the promotional image of 64 Zoo Lane. * She is the first animal to be an ungulate. * She is also the first character to make her first appearance in another residence area besides the zoo. * As stated above, Nathalie is based on a Thomson's gazelle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Heroines Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Antelopes Category:Characters introduced in Season 1